Virtually With You
by Hikari Neykka Tanlc
Summary: A game in the making faced a mysterious complication of a live character. Without a choice, she was named Shinako Daijin and was sent into the world of Naruto. After finding out what really happened, she went into a mission... And it involves getting Gaara's attention! How did that end up happening?
1. Chapter 1: Unscrambled Memories

**Yo! I am not sure why I'm posting this up when I'm not finished with my other story but all the same, I will try to manage them both since this story would be a bit more shorter, in terms of words per chapter.^^**

**disclaimer: Naruto and other characters known are not mine~**

**this is just a story, even if I want for such game to be made, it just can't be done in reality. T_T**

**``warning: it may seem like a crossover at the first few chapters but it's not.**

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

"There I was, trying to rest my eyes from the computer screen. I looked at some of the character design I drew for my new game, which was already programmed into the game, and thought to myself 'I sure wish this was me…' The time continued ticking and I felt like I had to get back to work. So, I placed my Virtual Goggles (VG) on and continued editing the game that is still on its way to its ultimate completion.

"I'm making a game that makes you experience, firsthand, the fandom we have for a certain anime, game or story. It deals with different sides to each world. I've set up that the entry point of the game would be the ever famous CLAMP world of Tsubasa Chronicles that will lead the gamers to a specific world they want and go through with it in a Natsume Harvest Moon set up, where the characters experience "heart events" in a very complex way. Depending on the gamer, they can enter as someone within the original characters or create a totally new one, making it a bit more personally enjoying to play.

"Each character has been designed fully. They have been masterfully programmed to analyze the situation and, based on their programmed personality, they shall react accordingly. It's one of the most difficult programming that deals with psychology and computer design. If you would play it, it will feel like every character has a life on its own. Every gamer will definitely not have the same output in the same story session. The end of the story depends on you.

.

"Three hours of programming through the VG, my head started to hurt. I extended my arms, stretching, until I felt my back pain disappear. Contented with the pain at my back gone, I dropped my arms straight down to the table; little did I remember that my keyboard was on top of the table.

"The screen went black, blank."

Zzzttt… the screen went blank. The -LOADING- icon popped out in the middle of the screen and started loading the game.

"Everything was blurry. 'A void?' I thought to myself."

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ah!" A cheerful looking girl wearing white clothes, designed with pink boxes of some kind, greeted me, "irasshaimase! Please state your name if you want to sign in and continue your game!"

"Huh? A… game?" (Where am I? What's happening? Who am I?) "I'm sorry but I don't know my name."

"Oh, so, are you a new user?" a boy with chestnut colored hair, wearing goggles and some ragged clothes, suddenly appeared. Approaching the girl, he gave me a piece of paper. "Then you can start by signing up with me."

I looked at the paper, it was literally blank. (I guess my name would be a big part of the game.) "I can choose my own name?" I looked at them. The girl nodded cheerfully, peeking at the blank piece of paper. The boy pulled her back to his side, blushing from the embarrassment of her rude behavior. I giggled and looked at the paper once again. (Name? Hmm…) I thought for a minute, shuffling through the blank piece of paper, then suddenly, a word or phrase passed through my head. "Shinako Daijin?"

"Okay, Shinako-san, gender?" the boy asked.

"Female. Naruto. Unknown. Yes. Forest. No. Lee…" I started blurting out things without thought or control. Afterwards, the boy took the paper and inserted it in his bag.

"Thank you for signing up at your Fan Story Virtual World," both of them said in unison. "Have a fun story…"

All the scenery in front of me started collapsing. I panicked a little but the next thing I knew, I was falling down. I become unconscious.

.

When my senses came back, I felt footsteps vibrating through the floor. My head started to hurt. I tried opening my eyes but ended up hearing myself moan from the pain. The annoying footsteps came to a stop.

"Guy-sensei!" The stern voice echoed through my ear like a needle piercing through. "There's a girl on the floor. Maybe unconscious... And she seems to be wearing some kind of... Something." He continued pacing around me. Every step he took was greeted with a cracking sound of some kind of dried leaves.

"Ah… good job, Lee. We should report this immediately to Hokage-sama." An older, deeper voice declared.

(He would most likely be this Guy-sensei.) I thought to myself.

Slowly and carefully, this, Lee-san carried me up. My back suddenly hurt, causing me to groan painfully. In panic, he just froze while I tried to calmed down a bit, trying to bear the pain.

"I shall check first what's wrong," another voice spoke out of no where. After a few seconds of nerve breaking silence, he spoke again. "I think it is just muscle pain. Be careful Lee, if not, let Tenten carry her."

"Hai! I think it is better for Ten-ten to do it." Lee-san let Tenten-san carry me. After a few more painful shifts and repositioning, another person was carrying me.

"Okay!" The voice of this Guy-sensei enthusiastically announced to the three of them. "Let's now head back to Konoha Village!"

* * *

**So let me just clarify that this is my crazy imagination of the 'what if I was in the Naruto world?', therefore, there are two worlds here, the 'reality' and the game.**

**I know, Harvest Moon is yet again mentioned! But that's one of the games that had inspired me into going through with the "programmer" and virtual world setup. Just like .hack ^^ tell me your opinions about this!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginnings

**By the way... (This is a thought) "This is a verbal conversation"**

**Oh yeah! the whole setup was at the time right after the whole Gaara's first death from the Akatsuki getting the one tail thing... since this story was created that long ago so I plan on sticking to that.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It felt like I was lying down on a very comfortable bed. I tried opening my eyes again. The streams of light stung my eyes but I bared it for a while until I got used to the bright setting of the day.

When my vision was stable from the fractions of light, I started looking around, examining my surroundings.

(The Hospital?)

I tried sitting up. A girl in a nurse like uniform came in and saw me getting up. Immediately, she dropped the papers she was holding. Realizing what she has just done, she quickly picked the papers up and ran off.

(Guess she's going to call this... Hokage-sama, whatever that is...) I sighed. I then noticed the window beside the bed. I took a good look at this place called "Konoha".

The whole village seems peaceful although it was bustling with life and trade. The area is filled with rich green luster of trees and is protected by the mountain range where faces have been carved. Looking further out, I can see an expanse of forestry. The air seems fresh and the environment just gives you this feeling of hope and joy with life!

Minutes later, a blonde, thirty year old looking woman, with pigtails walked into my room and stood beside the bed.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked rudely with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" (My name… again?) "It's Shinako Daijin, I think."

"Ha?! I think?" She asked, confused. "This is your name we're talking about here. Even if it comes into a bad scenario, no one really forgets their name.

"Gomenasai. I don't really remember who I am. The only name… or phrase I remember is this Shinako Daijin."

She became silent and continued to examine me.

She did something with her hands, forming some kind of hand signs or gestures then suddenly some kind of blue light formed out. She placed them nearer to one of my knees and I could feel this surge of rejuvenation happening. Amazed at what's going on, I quickly looked at her with great respect and curiosity.

"H-how did you do that? Is that some kind of ability or magical some things...?"

"Haa? You seriously don't know what I just did?"

"Tsunade-sama! A short haired girl carrying a pig came in. "Gomen, ah… Hokage-sama, Kakashi's team has arrived and ready to report in."

"Ah… okay… Tell them that they're going in their next mission after they report in." Tsunade-san or Hokage-san glared at me as if I was someone suspicious.

"Hai! Wakarimashita…" the girl ran off after quickly looking at me. Tsunade-san sighed and went out.

I gave out a sigh too, "Where am I?" I looked out the window again. (Why does this feel like déjà vu?)

I lay back down at the bed and tried to relax a bit. I looked at the entrance and found more people passing through the door. Most of them looked like nurses and the like, some were wearing green jacket like things as if they were some kind of uniform. After a while, I noticed that most of them has this band around their head or arm, all with a swirling symbol, enclosed with a letter L to the side.

* * *

**For the benefit of those who might not know ~**

**Gomen/gomenasai - I'm sorry**

**Wakarimashita - I understand**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth (Part I)

**Here is the next one~ [This was typed into the game]**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Bam! My hands hit the keyboard. I closed my eyes for any case of malfunction in the game. I looked through my VG and saw nothing.

I decided to remove the VG. Looking at the computer screen, I was shocked. "It is… on?"

In panic, I wore my VG again. There it was… the loading icon. While the game loaded and started, I took the wireless incase I need to phone someone.

"Ah! Irasshaimase!" Tsubasa's voice came out from the speakers and continued her line of greetings to those who would play the game. I was thrilled.

As I was about to try and test run my own unfinished game, the character for the user moved. "What the…?!"

"Huh? A… game?" the character spoke with a written or supposedly typed text from the user to talk with the programmed characters.

Immediately, I pulled the VG off the PC and placed it on monitor while clicking the record button, thus recording what is happening in my game. I huffed for some air to breathe. I was in total shock.

"I'm sorry but I don't know my name," the character continued on like it had a mind of its own though it is not supposed to be that way.

I started dialing some of my friends to come. I watched the show further and it really seemed that she knows nothing. "If not," I whispered to the monitor, "use my ideal character's name, onegai." I started typing down the name...

[Shinako Daijin]

At some thought, ever since Shinako's character started moving on its own, I realized that the game is not yet finished. Only the Naruto part of the whole system was finished. I apologized immediately for no reason.

"Gomenasai," I told the screen once again, "I'll have to force you to play Naruto. Oh yeah. I also want to try out if my ultimate cheat status for Naruto will work…"

I, then, started typing down the succeeding answers for the questions: gender, game selection, which original clan, with background evidence, location of the first entry, random meeting, which character to first see your character…

By that time, some of my friends came knocking on my door. I went to the door and let them storm in my apartment as they all randomly asked,

"Yo, Tin-tin, what's up?" Konan greeted as he sat comfortably at the sofa near my workspace. He's my best pal who does most of the character design for the different animes and games that was demanded for me to program into the FanFiction game.

"What's so urgent?" asked Lorrie. She's my trustworthy friend who accounts everything and deals with all the processes to make this game a complete possibility!

"Something I have to handle?" Zepher jokingly offered as he flipped through the papers of information that I researched for each character personality. He, on the other hand, is one of my friends who also does some programming. He's usually the guy I turn to when I'm in a pinch with the processes of data editing and other programming stuff.

I sighed. "This is serious business…" I trailed off as I pointed at the recording monitor screen. Everyone came to my side to see the monitor.

"Oh, so you finished the game and you're trying to show it off, huh?" Konan mockingly stated.

I gave them another sigh and faced them seriously. "Do you think I… need to emphasize my own thoughts through writing them down at the game where, in the first place, am not even touching the keyboard?!" I angrily yet sarcastically informed them, raising my hands, pointing at the monitor as words popped out, reading:

(The Hospital?), (Guess she's going to call this Hokage-sama.)

Everyone went silent.

"You all know, that I know Tsunade, I mean, I programmed and studied all of them... Why would I ask or "think" of such question?" I miserably told them. "I don't know what's happening anymore...

"Ah… you're right." Zepher agreed, now confused at the current happenings. He went nearer to the desktop and placed one hand on the table, muttering, "Who's controlling her then?"

* * *

**Yeah, only short chapters for this story.**

**By the way, to Tammy, "thank you so much for your review. And I do hope it becomes interesting for the readers no matter how one sided this becomes! I mean, that's what FanFiction is all about :D"**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission 1

Chapter 4

* * *

"Yada yada… That old hag…" A guy's voice, who was coming nearer to the room I was in, complained.

I turned and tried to look at the people who were about to enter.

"Naruto-kun… You behave now," a silver haired man with a band covering his eye entered as he was still trying to clam the blond haired boy who was just complaining a while ago.

"Eh… ah!" this Naruto-san looked at me half surprised. "Ara… Kakashi-sensei, we're going to take care of this girl?" His face was clearly saying that attending to me was a bit troublesome in his part.

I felt embarrassed and tried not to react much on it.

"Hai." Kakashi-sensei looked like he was smiling under his mask.

A pale faced, weird looking guy also came in. He looked at me for a short while then went near my bed. "Hi." He tried to give out a weird smile.

I blushed and giggled a little. "That's funny."

"Huh…?" he turned around, grabbed a small booklet out and started scanning through it. I was a bit taken a back if it was normal to do that but a pink haired girl went near and confiscated his book a way.

She whispered to him, "Sai! Don't do that. That's rude!" She then faced me, "ah! I'm Haruno Sakura and this here is Sai, that's Uzumaki Naruto." She came closer and whispered to me, "don't be afraid. They are all weird but harmless, I guess." She smiled.

"Hai! I kinda agree." I smiled back, feeling relieved.

"Okay..." Kakashi-sensei pushed them all aside for me to see him. "Hokage-sama gave us a mission to find out who you really are. So, please cooperate." He gave another smile under the mask he's wearing.

"Hm... one question."

"What is it?" he asked and the rest looked at me with much curiosity.

"Um... Can I get out of the hospital? It's quite scary just staying here in this room all the time."

"Ah..." he smiled again. "Um... I think we can." He turned around and said something to Sakura-san. "Naruto, Sai come with me."

"Hai." They both followed.

I looked at Sakura-san. She was waving them goodbye. "Wait here, okay? I'll be quick."

"Ah... okay..." I sat there alone in the room, confused. A few seconds after she left, I was starting to get bored already, so I got out of the bed.

Walking around the hallway, I tried to find the exit. Things became complicated when the nurses thought I was escaping. I hid under one of the room's beds. I giggled because I was having fun, but then I heard something.

"Shinako-chan? Where are you?" Sakura-san called out.

"Oh?! Sakura-san's back." I quickly crawled out of the bed and went to the hallway.

"Shina... ah... there you are..." she smiled, holding her fist up to her head, somewhat shaking it menacingly.

"Aha! Sakura found me!" I said excitedly. "That was really fun! Can we go now? I want to see this Konoha." I pointed at one of the windows.

At first, I thought that she was surely going to scold me but later on Sakura-san looked at me and calmed down. "You really can't remember anything?"

"Huh? ahh... yeah." I felt a bit depressed.

"Ah!" She panicked. "Hai, hai... here." She handed me some clothes. "I got you some clothes to change into. You're not really planning to go out on those, right? That really looks like the hospital's clothes for the patients. Come on, I'll help you change into them and do you want me to tie your hair?

"Yes, please!"

* * *

**Well, that it for this chapter, sorry if I only attended on this right now, I mean, the whole January had just passed, guess the new year break still hung on... I've already written the next chapter for this but I'll have to recheck on it again.**

**Later~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Real Memories

Chapter 5

* * *

"Shinako-san," Naruto started mumbling some words "d-do you not re... re- ah... hehe remember anything before the hospital?" he blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun, you should follow the book on how to politely ask women." Sai whispered, and then faced me. "Shinako-san, are you ready?" Naruto and Sakura turned pale and punched Sai at the face.

"But... like I told you, I don't remember anything..." I told them, trying not to laugh too much since I'm really having fun being with them.

"Hm..." Kakashi butted in while holding a book near his face "Do you know any... jutsu?"

(Huh? Jutsu?) "What's that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Never mind."

"Hmm... Maybe you could tour me around the town or let's do something that might make me remember my memories." I suggested without really knowing how to find my memories back.

"Okay." He turned to them. "Sakura, would you mind leading the tour?"

"Wakarimashita, Kakashi-sensei. Who's coming?" She looked at Sai and Naruto who seemed to be hesitating to join in.

"They can come, right?" I asked. "The more the merrier." I raised my hands and smiled at them.

"Really?!" Naruto-san became really excited and he couldn't help himself from smiling happily. "I think I'm starting to like you, Shinako!"

Sakura-san sighed. Sai gave another funny smile.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, we're going." Sakura-san informed him.

"Hai, be careful with Shinako." He smiled then jumped some place to continue reading the book he was holding.

"So let's start here," Sakura breathed in the warm air. "This is the Hospital, where you were in a while ago. Those carved faces on the mountain side are the faces of the Hokages. They are the people who gave their lives for serving our village, thus leading us in peace.

"If you go further there, there are a lot of shops you can buy and eat at... Oh yeah, going through there leads you to the Hokage's office. Then that's the academy, where all the children in the village study to become a shinobi of the Leaf Village, Konoha."

"Ah... so does that place teach you these... jutsu?" I curiously asked.

"Yes, this is where it usually starts." Sakura smiled at the thought.

"And that big gate over there is the... gate" Sai informed me. "I believe it was somewhere there at the forest where you were first seen by Guy-sensei's squad."

"Guy sensei's squad?"

Naruto inched a bit closer, "what's wrong, did you suddenly remember something?"

"Oh no, it's just that... Wouldn't that be a bit rude if you called him like that?" Everyone was confused and I'm not sure why, "I mean, he has a name to be called with, right?"

Sakura suddenly started laughing while Sai kept smiling his weird smile. Naruto was trying to analyze my question and started laughing as well.

"W-what?! Is there something wrong with what I said." My cheeks started to feel hot.

Finally, Sakura started to answer me. "Shinako-san, that sensei's name is Guy."

I became more embarrassed, "oh, I didn't know..." (So maybe that girl and boy I first met were not part of this community?) After thinking through my situation at some angles and possibilities, I sighed. "There's really nothing and I think I'm just getting more confused..."

"Shinako-chan!" Naruto suddenly called me from behind. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I guess so... just a bit." I blushed as it did seem that I was hungry.

"Really? Then come on, I'll treat you at the best ramen shop!" Naruto then pulled my hand and ran towards a street.

"Hey! Naruto... don't just drag Shinako..." Sakura angrily shouted at him. Sakura and Sai quickly followed us.

(I'm happy.) I thought to myself as I giggled while Naruto was leading me somewhere and Sakura and Sai was tailing us.

-Zzzttt-

Suddenly, I froze. My head suddenly started to hurt, images and memories rushed to my head. I held my head, knelt on the floor and screamed from the pain.

"Ahh-!"

"Shinako!" they shouted.

* * *

**By the way, in case some of you don't understand some things or words, please let me know. And if I spelled it wrong or something, I'll try to correct it immediately~**

**I guess I'll post the next one since this was shorter than I thought.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth (Part II)

**Not sure how to describe this, really, but...**

**-this is some random sound effect or something that relates to it-**

**like,**

**-boom!-**

**;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Karin-chan! What are you doing?" Misaki chatted with Karin Makazawa via YM.

"I'm searching for new games by Tina Ryajin."

"Hmm... can I webcam you?"

"Sure. I want to see you too, Misaki!"

The webcams were turned on and they chatted via call in YM.

"Eh? Karin... What's with your eyegear?"

"Ha? Oh! These are Virtual Goggles called VG. It acts like a monitor, you see..." Karin laughed as she pointed at the VG for Misaki to see.

-Zzzttt-

"Ah? What was that?" Karin suddenly heard something.

"Huh? What was what?"

"Ah... hahaha... never mind! I think it's my VG that's making static images..."

"Then why not use the monitor?" Misaki sighed.

"Ah... Didn't I tell you yet, did I? My monitor's broken right now, so, I'm using this for the mean time. See..." Karin took the web cam and aimed it to her desk.

"Wah... there is no monitor!" Misaki was amazed. "That's so cool! But you can see me right?"

"Yup, you're very vivid... actually it's like I'm talking to you in person! It's 3D." She smiled.

"Haha. Lucky!"

"Arigatou!"

"So you're searching for new virtual games?"

"Yup, anyway! Tina-sama is going to make a new super cool game! I wish I could meet her in person! She's my super idol!"

Misaki sighed. "We all know that, I mean, even your apartment neighbor looks like Tina-san, right?"

"Ora? How did you know?"

"Ey... Karin... you told us... remember?"

-Zzzttt!-

"Oh... yea..." Karin swayed a bit then suddenly she lost consciousness and her head, along with the VG, banged on the table.

"Eh... Karin?"

-Silence-

"Karin... what are you doing sleeping on the table..."

-More silence-

"KARIN?! Hey... don't joke with me... I'm getting scared."

...

"HEY! KARIN? WHAT'S WRONG?! OY! ANSWER!"

Tears escaped Misaki's eyes. She quickly took her headphones off and reached for the phone. She dials for the hospital while looking at the monitor. The video of Karin shows no movement.

"The number you've dialed is busy at the..." -clack!- the phone was closed down. She took again the phone and tried redialing despite her hands trembling.

-It was busy-

Misaki decided to call the police.

-Ring- -ring- -ri...- "Hello? Welcome to the Police Depa-"

"Yokata!" Misaki was breathing heavily. "Onegaishimasu..." she sounded desperate and scared, her voice was trembling already.

"Oi... what happened?" the police officer became serious.

"My friend... my friend! Something happened... suddenly happened to her!"

"Please calm down..."

"Onegaishimasu! Call the hospital. She suddenly dropped to her table while chatting with me. I don't know what happened I tried calling the hospital..." her voice gave in and started to cry hard.

"Was there someone strange at her side of the webcam?"

"No... there was no one... she just dropped and I don't know what's happening."

"Okay, please calm down. What's her address? We'll bring an ambulance there right now."

"Ah..." she pulled the phone to her desk and looked for her apartment's address. She's in room 35 of Kyoto's apartments."

"Wakarimashita." The police gave the location to the other line.

"Okay miss...?"

"Misaki."

"Hai, Misaki-san, her webcam is still on?"

"Hai!"

"Please look at it clearly if there are some suspicious people in her apartment..."

"I haven't looked away from the monitor that much. It really seemed like she just dropped or fainted. Demo! She wouldn't faint suddenly! She was still 100% okay before... This has never happened..."

"Ok, I understand. Please watch over the webcam until the ambulance arrives."

"Hai..." She puts the phone back without looking. She sat impatiently in front of the monitor, making sure that she's witnessing it all from the webcam. At some time, she glances at the phone, hoping for something to happen but she decided to do what the "What happened...?"

.

Zephyr continued to examine the software data when suddenly a slow steady siren went nearer and nearer.

-Neee-neeew- -neeee-neeew-

"Huh?" Lorrie noticed. "Oy, Tin-tin... sounds like an ambulance or police..."

"Maybe they found out what you did!" Koran butted in.

"Don't be stupid! I don't even know what I did, maybe that's for something else..." Tin-tin stood up and went out of her apartment. Everyone else followed.

Police cars and an ambulance were parked near the gate. Other apartment residence came out to see what was happening. Police and emergency rescue units walked through the hallway slowly but surely going towards Tin-tin's location. They kindly asked each of the viewing residents to remain calm and head back in their apartment.

"Good bye Tin," the three of them whispered.

"Shut up," she whispered back with a tint of panic in her voice.

The police looked at her apartment door. "36? Nope it should be 35." They looked at the door next door.

"Here it is!" the other policeman said. They positioned their guns as they tried opening room 35.

The officer went in. After a few seconds, the officer announced, "Clear! Hey, get a stretcher!" The medics went in without further delays.

"Hey, what's this on her head?" a medic asked the policeman.

"Don't know..." the officer answered.

At that instance, Tin-tin took a peak and immediately went in the apartment.

"Hey, don't suddenly barge in here!" The police officer pointed his gun at her.

"Don't be stupid" Tin-tin frustratedly answered. "That's a VG she's wearing. There are proper procedures to take that off her head. Onegaishimasu, let me do it." She pulled out proof of her certification with expertise on machines.

The police officer looked at the certification and moved away.

Tin-tin went nearer. She saw the little girl on the desk, laying there motionless. She then noticed the lighted webcam on the desk. She clicked the off switch in the VG, making it safe to remove from her head.

The little girl's eyes were just open, pupils were dull.

"Wait for a moment, someone seems to be webcamming her." Tin-tin carefully placed the VG on before turning it on again. She saw a girl crying from the other end of the webcam.

"Arigatou." the girl in the VG's screen managed to say it clear enough to be understood as she was already trembling with what had just happened.

"Um... who's this, may I ask?"

"Ah..." she wiped her tears. "I'm Misaki Touryo, Karin Makazawa's best friend. Is she going to be alright?"

"I guess so. Still breathing but unconscious."

"Yokata... But it's almost been an hour..."

"Misaki, may I ask you to go to the hospital where she will be held and maybe your e-mail?"

"Ha... doshite?" Misaki asked, half-confused and worried.

"I think I'm somewhat connected to how she became like that. But don't doubt me though, I just want to help and you are the only person who knows her, at the moment."

"Hai... here's my contact..." Misaki typed her e-mail address down.

Tin-tin took her phone and texted Misaki. "That's my address. Got to go." She did a few things in the computer before she asked for Zephyr to turn off the CPU after getting the computer memory of the webcam. She then instructed the medics to bring Karin to her apartment for a while.

Zepher knew what Tin-tin was thinking and went after them when he had just finished getting the necessary file. He hit the keyboard and prepared Tin-tin's VG.

They placed the VG on the Karin's head and pressed some things at the keyboard, hoping that Karin would wake up.

"Ahh-!"

A scream echoed through the room.

Everyone hoped and looked at Karin but it dawned to them that the scream came out from the speakers of Tin-tin's computer where Shinako fell on the floor, screaming. Naruto, Sakura and Sai panicked while Tin-tin, Zephyr and the rest of the people in that apartment became more confused at what had just happened now.

* * *

**Wahahaha... I know I was supposed to post this earlier but a friend came by and asked for some help for her exam this week. And now, I suddenly woke up and remembered that I planned to post this~ anyway, hope you can give me your opinions to the twist of the story and share some insights about it^^ thanks for reading~**


	7. Chapter 7: Shinako's Request

**Hello! I am still busy with school and all that so I think I can only get back to be more active during our summer break. But I've finished this portion so I'm posting it up~**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Shinako was brought to the hospital again. Team Kakashi stood outside the hospital feeling a bit restless to what had just happened.

"Kakashi-sensei, gomenasai! I didn't know she can't run..." Naruto shouted in the attempt to explain but Sakura cut it off by punching him.

"Baka! That's not the reason... I think. I mean, she was running around the hospital and she seemed alright..." Sakura sighed.

"Hmm... Sakura cares about Shinako-san," Sai mumbled silently. "I got it," he said to himself and approached Sakura. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." He comforted.

Sakura got pissed off and readied her fist. Kakashi simply sighed and gazed towards the hospital, unsure of what had just happened.

.

Shinako struggled at the bed as if a nightmare was happening in her sleep. Memories came rushing in her head. Images of a lot of random things were just flowing in. Even the nurse had a hard time trying to keep her on the bed. It was like torture.

Slowly, when she seemed to have calmed down, she processed those data and tried to make sense of what's happening. She then got a hold of herself and sat up from the bed. She looked around and remembered what she had said said earlier. (A familiar scene indeed...)

Tsunade went in the room and was quite surprised at the conscious Shinako. "Oy, daijoubu desu ka?" she asked, concerned but it has a rude tone to it.

"Ah, yeah I'm alright." Shinako closed her eyes and meditated on her memories. She was in shock "W.. wa... wait! You're Tsunade? And..." she looked out of the window, "I'm in Konoha?!"

Tsunade raised her guard, thinking that Shinako has remembered some things and it might be possible that she has infiltrated Konoha Village.

For Shinako, however, she just became really happy. "Sugoi! How did I get here? Shimata~! I actually met Naruto's team..." She squealed in excitement.

"Hoy!" Tsunade interrupted her. "What are you up to?"

"Ha?" Shinako stopped for a while, still swimming through her memories. (Wait... that girl in the entrance of the game was Sakura... I mean Tsubasa) she nodded at the thought. (What did she say again? This is a Fan Story Virtual World...) "Chotto matte... this is Tina-sama's..." she stopped and looked at bewildered Tsunade in a more excited expression. (Oh, right... they are all programmed so they wouldn't understand that this is a game.)

"Who's this Tina-sama?" Tsunade demanded for an answer.

"Ah... She's my... NEIGHBOR!" Shinako suddenly blurted out then looked around to where she might think that the "camera" for the monitor's projection might be.

Tsunade also tried looking around for whatever Shinako was looking for.

.

Tin-tin typed in a parenthesis, [Gomen, forgot to put parenthesis.]

The statement became Shinako's thoughts.

Startled at her "thoughts", Shinako asked, thinking to herself, (Who's this? How did I get here?)

Tin-tin typed. [I'm Tina Ryajin. Your neighbor. You accidentally went in my game or something. Your real body was sent to the hospital just now. You're practically in a coma.]

(What? Like... dot hack?)

[Ugh... Yeah... something like that but it's weird how your memories still reached you. Anyway, we're doing our best to do something about this. I have one thing to tell you. Try to experience this game as if it's your life. Although you were forced to stay in this Naruto World, but, enjoy it. I guess you could call yourself lucky. Your favorite anime becomes your reality.]

(Huh? how did you know it's my favorite?!)

[Your wallpaper was filled with Naruto pictures, so, I guess it's a good thing that I was able to finish that game first.]

(Really? So... I can live up my own fantasy here?)

[Yes. Oh yeah, I guess you already know this but the game has a Harvest Moon-like heart system. Guess you can't see the heart color from there. But anyway, the point is, treat them like people and act rationally. You now decide their own fate in the game and how you'd want to "live it out".]

(Oh, okay.) Shinako nodded. (I think I understand.)

[Good. This is my last statement, after this text I won't bother your life as Shinako Daijin. Ah... gomen I wrote that name and you're in cheat mode. I hope you know what that means. Oh well, I'll be guiding you later on when the time comes. Ganbatte!]

(Ah... Arigatou, I guess!) Shinako can't help but smile as she lied down on the bed while Tsunade wondered what she was doing staring blankly at the wall before suddenly lying down on the bed again.

Tsunade started to become impatient and decided to leave.

When Shinako noticed Tsunade started walking towards the door, she sat up. "Tsunade-san! Onegaishimasu, accept my mission!"

Tsunade stopped and turned "Ha?"

.

Shinako stood beside Tsunade and smiled as Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi went in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sighed. "Yosh, you guys will escort Daijin Shinako to the Sand Village and see to it that she gets there safe, dismissed." She immediately started working on the big pile of papers as Shizune glared at her.

Team Kakashi reported out.

* * *

**So, I guess that's it for this chapter... Well, I'm no programmer so I'm not sure how I'll construct the cheat here... But in case it's not understandable... It is like a copy jutsu. The character simply has to form a circle-like... whatever, with their fingers and look through it. Basically, nothing really happens by that, but when using the jutsu that was just copied, one simply has to know the logic applied into that jutsu, then with enough _chakura (not sure of the spelling) _any character played can have what Orochimaru dreams to have! **

**So, how's the story so far? Please give me your honest opinions about this one^^**

**until when I'm a bit more free to make the next chapter~!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey

**here's the next one~**

* * *

8 chapter

* * *

Shinako laughed a little, "Cool… I'm so excited. How long does it take to reach the Sand Village?" she shyly asked as they walked towards the village gate.

"Well, we're not in a hurry so it'll take at least five days." Sakura answered and smiled.

"What's our mission exactly?" Naruto asked, somehow annoyed that they weren't able to get their ramen.

Shinako became a bit nervous and guilty for Naruto's behavior. "I want to go to Sand Village and meet Gaara in person."

"Oh, you know, it wasn't that long ago that we met with Gaara." Naruto said, feeling a bit more happier hearing that the mission would lead to seeing him.

"Well, isn't that a bit personal?" Sai wondered how things came to this kind of escort mission. "So you did remember some things after that?"

"Well…" Shinako thought for a moment and realized that this conversation would lead to some touchy subjects of them being in a game since they were programmed to have a mind of their own. But fortunate enough, Naruto butted in immediately, his voice and excitement has over powered Sai's thoughts in that matter.

"Hey, Shinako-san, how long will we stay there? You think we have time to spare and hang out with Gaara?" Naruto pestered with his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto. Gaara is the Kazekage now. He's very busy like Tsunade-sama. And be more considerate, he had just gone through all that so give him some air." Sakura scolded.

"But we're talking about Sand Village, not air..." Sai tried to analyze the situation so that he too could join in the conversation. "And I believe that sand has some properties that benefits..."

"Just stop." Sakura glared at Sai.

Kakashi sighed and pushed them towards the gate. "Hai, hai… let's go on then while we converse."

.

Shinako felt weird when they entered the forest. She can't help but clench her fists and shiver at the eerie environment she was feeling.

Sakura noticed her actions and held out her hand. "Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll protect you if in case this escort would end up very dangerous."

"You know, Shinako," Naruto added, "once you live as a shinobi within this area, this forest would look more beautiful and amazing rather than scary. This forest IS considerably small."

Shinako smiled and shyly held on to Sakura's hands as they walked further towards the forest. "I'm sorry. I think I'm a big scardy-cat but thanks for you concerns."

"Haha, really?" Sai commented monotonously.

Silence and laughter came after that.

"Um, guys?" Shinako looked at the trees around her, starting to appreciate nature, "do you think you could teach me how to use ninjutsu?"

"Eh?" Sakura was taken aback when she thought through the incident when Neji and his team first found Shinako.

"Wait," Naruto butted in again, "didn't Neji say that you can't use jutsu since you didn't have a chakra source, or something?"

"Eh? I... think my chakra would only be seen if I use it at that moment. I believe I could use jutsu somehow." Shinako insisted.

Kakashi became more curious to where this was leading and went nearer. "How did you know about these things?"

"I'm not sure, but I have this big hunch that I could follow ninjutsu through scoping it."

"Scoping?" Sakura asked.

"You know, like focusing my sight at the act of the jutsu… but truthfully speaking, I'm not sure how it works." Shinako really felt uneasy. Knowing this is a game, (how will I copy the jutsu that easily?) She thought to herself.

"Then, come on, there's no harm in trying it, right?" Naruto excitedly jumped and was feeling pumped up. "Then, copy this Shinako!" Naruto clasped his hands and gave out a playful smile.

Shinako quickly clasped her hands together and stretched out, making a peeping hole between her hands.

"Here we go!, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto announced. Presently, there were now five of Naruto, smiling really brightly.

"Okay," Shinako sounded nervous. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura were watching intently. "I'll try it next, hopefully... " the other Naruto puffed into the smoke until there was only one Naruto left.

Shinako closed her eyes and thought only of how she would be able to duplicate herself into five other individuals. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted, Poof! Poof! Poof!

.

The area was surrounded by some white fog or smoke. When it cleared down a bit, Shinako was staring at four of her other selves.

All of them were speechless.

"Wow, it really worked!" Shinako's bunshin said.

"Of course it worked!" the other bunshin argued.

"Okay, stop quarreling with myself, please!" Shinako clasped her hands and all of them became smokes and disappeared. She then stared at Kakashi and blushed trying to laugh off some embarrassment she felt.

A long silence went on as they walked towards the Sand Village.

"Um... I don't really understand all this," Naruto finally spoke out of the confusion he's been feeling. "But if Neji can't see your chakra, then, doesn't that mean you can't use jutsus?"

"Ah ha ha ha," Shinako let out a small laugh, "Well, I think there are just many unknown jutsus from the village I came from. Maybe our ability makes our chakra unseen by the Hitsugaya clan... but I don't really remember nor understand it myself."

"So you still haven't remembered anything else?" Sai questioned as he walked further into the forest.

"Hm... nope. I'm not sure anymore."

"Okay", Kakashi interrupted. "Time to camp up. It's getting dark."

"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto responded and started making the camp.

Sai made the fire and slowly opened a scroll he brought.

Shinako sat beside Sai. "You're going to draw?"

"Huh?" Sai looked at Shinako then to the scroll. "Well not really... "

"Can you teach me?"

Sai was speechless. It's not like anyone could learn the technique he uses. Despite the fact that Shinako ask for the technique, Sai saw the reflection of the fire in the camp along with a spark of happiness in her eyes. Who couldn't say no to that?

Shinako smiled and held out her hands again.

Sai focused and quickly painted a bird. Seconds later, the bird hopped around and flew around Shinako.

"Wow! It's so cool Sai-kun. How did you do that?" she asked with eyes wide open, filled with excitement.

"Well I can't really tell you... "

"I'll try it! She suddenly decided."

"What? I'm not sure if you can do it... " Sai lent his scroll and paintbrush.

"I'm not really that artistic," Shinako suddenly realized. She clasped her hands and painted a flower. Sai became silent and starred at the flower. "How will that move?"

Shinako blushed and poked at the flower's stem. It popped out of the scroll, still stuck to Shinako's finger. It shocked them both.

"Hey Shinako, Sai, help us a bit here," Naruto called out and smiled brightly under the twilight sky.

Sai stood up and kept his scroll and brush away, and then he went to help Naruto set camp. However, Shinako was troubled by the flower. She looked around and walked farther into the forest. She saw a little clearing and planted the flower to the soil. Feeling contented at the flower on the ground, she went back to the camp.

.

Shinako stared at Kakashi who was reading some book as he ate. "I think I've seen that book somewhere in my memories and I'm sure that it's one of your favorites right?" she pointed.

"Wow, how did you know that Shinako-san?" Naruto half laughed as he looked at Kakashi with amazement.

"I'm sorry," Shinako quickly apologized, "I don't really know where I'm getting these memories."

"Well it doesn't really matter." Kakashi closed the book and sighed at Naruto, which made him quite puzzled at Naruto's actions. "Sai you be the first lookout, followed by Naruto and then Sakura, then me. Got that?" he ordered.

Shinako felt uneasy and spoke up, "Can I help, too?"

"Don't worry, Shinako. We'll take care of it." Sakura smiled.

However, Shinako insisted to help look out. "Please~!" She pleaded before Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi sighed and opened his book again, "you go with Sai, and then after that, it's time for you to sleep, okay?'

Shinako smiled and nodded. Sai stood up and walked towards a tree. Without hesitation, she held out her hands into a frame and focused it at Sai, who suddenly jumped at the tree's trunk, walking up like the tree's trunk is the floor. She smiled and focused at that tree climbing jutsu, placing the "chakra" to her feet hoping it too would stick to the tree.

"Shinako... " Sakura ran towards her until she realized what Shinako intended to do stepping on the tree.

BAM!

"Ata... " Shinako groaned in pain.

"Shinako-san, are you alright?" Sakura helped her sit up as Sai jumped down to see what happened.

"Ah... gomenasai." Shinako touched her head and felt something warm. "Huh? Blood?" She looked at her blood-stained hand and laughed a bit.

"Shinako! Wait, sit still, I'll heal that," Sakura commanded.

A light green light emitted from Sakura's hands as she focused them towards Shinako's bleeding head.

"Ah, Sakura-san, could you teach me how to climb the tree and use... that kind of healing jutsu?"

Shinako pouted to herself thinking of how troublesome she's really becoming towards them.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry... You'll be able to learn them. I'll teach you, I promise, okay?" Sakura replied, assuring her that she wasn't a bother and it was just practically her job.

.

After a while, Sai did his look out, Naruto slept until it was his turn, Kakashi continued reading the book and Sakura was educating Shinako.

"So you just focus your chakra like such." Sakura smiled and stepped on the tree.

"But I've been doing that for the last three tries. I don't understand why I can't do it. I mean, I was able to do the kagebunshin a while ago... Same thing, focus, think, form and poof!" Shinako wondered further through her thoughts.

"Ah, maybe your chakra is low," Sakura suggested.

"But how will I know if it's low?" she asked, knowing that there should be a bar somewhere in the screen if this was a game.

"Well, if you are tired, then you're chakra is low. It's just like your stamina, really." Sakura insisted with her line of logic.

Shinako sighed and stared at the tree. Suddenly, she started "seeing" something. She hesitated asking and realized it was not worth asking Sakura.

Shinako looked at her arm and saw a small blue bar along with a long red bar. In her mind, she could surely assume that the blue one is the chakra and the red one is her health.

"Sakura-san, how can I charge my chakra?" she asked and looked at Sakura, also seeing her health and chakra now.

"Oh, you usually relax, you know… Recharge, meditate," Sakura started doing some deep breaths. "You could also clasp your hands together and think only of trying to relax and charge your chakra. You try it."

"Okay," Shinako clasped her hands together and thought only of trying to recharge her chakra. Yes, charge my chakra, she thought and meditated. After a while, she opened her eyes and saw the blue bar at its fullest. "Done!" she excitingly focused the chakra to go to her feet and slowly stepped on the tree.

"That's it! Haha, you did it Shinako!" Sakura cheered although she wasn't sure if it really solved the problem.

Shinako was trying to take one step at a time anxiously as she was experiencing a new way of climbing trees. She caught the attention of Sai, making him watch her to climb all the way to where he is. However, Shinako took too much time and used too much chakra. It is near empty again. To make things worse, she was no where near Sai or the forest floor. Only the slightest change of her facial expression from excited to doom, as she realizes her current condition, was the signal that Sai immediately responded to. Without further thought, he jumped down, trying to catch Shinako from her fall.

.

"Ah, gomenasai, Sai-san," Shinako kept apologizing to the point that she herself was annoyed with it already. Sakura continued to heal some of the major scratches she earned from the fall.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry too much about it," Sai stood up, smiling and went back to his post.

"Don't worry Shinako, we don't mind about it. I know you'll start apologizing to me as well," Sakura smiled.

"Eh, but I really am sorry…" Shinako touched the newly healed wounds that Sakura treated.

"How about this, so that you won't feel bothered, you have to seriously learn a little bit of medical ninjutsu. Even if it's a little," Sakura proposed, making Shinako happy.

"Please teach me!" Shinako said enthusiastically.

"Just asking though, but you've already saw me heal you a few times, right?" Sakura asked as she caught a fish to practice at.

"Yeah, but I wasn't copying it. I really respect you so I didn't just copy it without permission."

Sakura blushed. "Okay, I'll save the fish and you try to copy it."

"Hai!"

.

"Hey, Sakura, it's your turn," Kakashi informed Sakura, then notices Shinako sleeping at her lap. Before Sakura had the chance to say anything, he immediately said, "Never mind, I'll take your turn for today."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered.

* * *

**until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth (Part III)

**Okay, I admit I'm a bit confused myself. Unlike my Harvest Moon FanFic, this story doesn't have a timeline going on, like dates and stuff in Harvest Moon, so, I never made a schedule on what events should be happening for this story. I'm simply making it up as I go... So, if you have any suggestions to how the story can go, especially end, please feel free to offer your suggestions!**

**Actually, I don't know what to do with this Karin person. I'm going through the dilemma of making her live or die, then focus on the fan world. I think this will be the last reality... Unless something comes up. Review or pm me please!**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at what's in front of me. For a minute, I couldn't remember anything. I sat up and saw a figure, at the edge of my bed. It moved and it quickly stood up.

"Wha... Are you feeling well?"

I felt someone grabbed my hand. Once I thought about it, that voice belonged to my friend, Misaki.

"Ha? What are you doing here? What... What happened?" Slowly, I started to feel a migrane. I clenched my hands as I reached my head.

Misaki quickly pressed a button near the bed and went out of the door and started to call for the nurse in charge in that floor.

Everything started to become noisy. People in a nurse uniform surrounded me. I suddenly started to feel numb. 'Was it a tranquilizer? I'm in the hospital... again?'

Despite the pain gone, I could feel my face didn't ease up yet. I looked at the nurse leaving the room and my vision started to become more clearer, adjusting to the brightness of the light in the room. I then noticed someone that even I could have never imagined to be visiting me. It's Tina-san!

"Yo! You ah... Okay?" She asked and came nearer.

"Tina-san? What are you doing here?" I tried asking, shocked at how my voice sounded really dry and hoarse.

"Something strange happened at my apartment" Tina went nearer while Misaki left the room to give us a bit privacy, "and I thought the most impossible thing has happened to you... But then again, it is still weird. If your consciousness is here, then how is the character moving by itself?"

"Character?" I closed my eyes for a while trying to think back if I remembered anything. "S-sorry, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay... That's fine. Get well soon." Tina patted my head before she walked out of the room.

I looked at Misaki as she came back in and forced a smile. Despite the pain, I wanted show her that everything's fine. I was still me, who would go over-excited when I see Tina-san in person.

As a result, she cried tears of joy. Seconds later, my parents came in, also in tears. Somehow, I was happy but something in me was feeling weird...

'Why am I so happy to see this person named Tina-san... How did I even know her and feel this way'

Everything was getting hectic in my brain. Every time I closed my eyes, there were images of some character wearing ninja like clothes. Red hair, no eyebrows and has some the Chinese character "love" written on above his left eye. I think I know who that is but something is not making me remember, just like Tina-san.

* * *

Shortest chapter ever! Yeah, till next chapter, where the real story starts.


End file.
